Gym Siege!
Note: This is a sequel to Night of the Living Jynx! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Team Rocket, realizing one Gym wasn't enough, decides to take over every Gym in both Rendo and Kalos. Chapter 1 The gang was walking, and Kandalee was smiling. She couldn't wait to get home! "You seem to be in a good mood!" Mimi said to her. "I'm going home, how am I not supposed to be?" Audino was walking beside her. "Audino!" (Yeah!) "I guess the writers of this episode would figure thaat out" William commented, thus breaking the fourth wall. Audino looked at him. "Dino." (Ha.) Kandalee rolled her eyes and returned Audino. Nodoka pointed to a building. "Is that the place?" She asked her. "Mm-hmm." Kandalee knocked on the door. A Pokémon answered the door, he was with a dog-like Pokémon with orange fur. Kandalee petted it. "Hi, Growlithe!" Growlithe began sniffing everyone. When he got to Brock, he took his time sniffing and then bit his leg - hard. "That's some Bite attack!" William commented as he got out his Pokedex. "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It has very pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites." His Pokedex chimed. Kandalee glared at Growlithe. "Shame on you!! Bad Growlithe!" Growlithe backed away fearfully. A purring sound resounded throughout the house. "Purrrr...." The creature making the noise threw itself onto Kandalee's face, scratched it up, jumped off, and stuck its tongue out at the group. "How rude!" Konoka scolded. As Ash got out his Pokedex. "Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back." Kandalee had covered her scratched-up face with her hands. "Oww... I'm gonna go treat my wounds." She walked up some stairs, still covering her face. Purrloin turned its head away snootily. But Konoka decided to follow Kandalee. Kandalee started rubbing berry juice into her scratches. She was describing Purrloin with such words that cannot be written here. "Something wrong?" "If by 'wrong', you mean the worst scratch of my life, then yeah." "Hold still.." Konoka's hands emitted a blue glow, then it caused the wound to glow. Meanwhile, Another voice came through the room. The speaker sounded to be about six or seven. "I see you've met Purrloin." "Hunter!?" William gasped. "Mm-hmm." Hunter revealed himself. He had several scratches all over his face and arms. Weedle and Caterpie were bruised with scratches too. "So Purrloin got you too?" William said. "Mm-hmm." He suddenly darted under the couch and all anyone could see was his eyes. "Who are you?" Hunter burrowed deeper under the couch. "Why are you suddenly acting shy?" William asked him. "These people scare me!" Hunter dug deeper until nothing was visible. There was also a hint of tears in Hunter's voice. Nodoka was shaking like a leaf, near where Hunter was hiding. "Come on, not you too!" Jacob groaned. He walked over to where Hunter was hiding. "Come on out, please?" "No." Nodoka and Hunter both said. Jacob tried to drag Hunter out from under the couch, but Hunter was playing deadweight and stayed. Chamo hopped over to Nodoka and Hunter. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Chamo complained